X Potter, O Retorno
by Reh Brown
Summary: Os X Potter estao de volta, agora muito mais sabios e muito mais loucos. Draco foi raptado e tudo leva a crer que nao foi uma fã. A vida romantica dos dois esta em jogo, e somente com a ajuda dos X Potter Harry vai conseguir salvar seu loiro!


**Título:** X Potter, O Retorno  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Draco/Harry  
**Gênero:** Romance/Comedia  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi  
**Beta:** Andrea Delacour Shadows  
**Aviso:** Bom... nao tem avisos!

**

* * *

**

**Pedido de ajuda**

* * *

O sol se punha ao horizonte. As ondas faziam uma harmonia perfeita com a brisa, formando uma espuma branca ao chegar na areia. Na grande varanda, de uma pousada que ficava de frente para o mar, estava um rapaz de cabelos muito loiros, dormindo calmamente com o livro aberto no peito. Logo um rapaz de cabelos muito negros e olhos maravilhosamente verdes chega, com uma bandeja com uma jarra de limonada com muito gelo. Ele deposita a bandeja em uma mesinha, e beija o loiro delicadamente nos lábios. 

-Amor... acorde... Draco... – ele sacudiu de leve o namorado, mas o loiro não respondia – Drakieeee... DRACOO ACORDA PRA CUSPIIII!

Draco acorda assustado e cai da rede aos pés de Harry.

-NÃO FUI EU! – berra Draco com as mãos para o alto, ele olha para Harry que se acabava de dar risada, pelo visto tinha perdido o equilíbrio e rolava de rir pelo chão, sem perceber ele rolou ate a escada e rolou três degraus caindo na areia. Draco não perdeu tempo, se levantou num salto e berrou marotamente.

-HARRY A MILANESAAAA! – rindo feito um depravado, saiu rolando Harry na areia ate virar um Harry de areia _(N/A: Eu queria ver isso _XD)

_Mais tarde no jantar_.

-Sabe Drakie... foi muito, muito, muito difícil de tirar toda aquela areia do meu cabelo, eu pensei que acabaria ficando careca de tanto esfregar a cabeça.

Draco olhou serio para seu namorado, bebeu um gole d'água e... engasgou-se. Harry teve que dar tapas nas suas costas para ajuda-lo.

-Desculpe mas ... você me assustouuuu – Draco fez biquinho para Harry (_N/A: Nhooo... cuti cuti_)

-Ohhhh... – Harry segurou a mão do namorado e esticou-se sobre a mesa para beija-lo, e acabou ateando fogo nas roupas, (sim tinha velas em cima da mesa). Draco desesperado, se transformou no Squirtle 1 e "jogou" água nele, apagando o mini-incêndio.

Depois do pequeno incidente, Draco e Harry conseguiram acabar o seu jantar e foram assistir filmes de terror na teve. Pouco depois do filme ter começado o telefone tocou.

-Eu atendo – disse Harry, ele foi calmamente ate o telefone – Alô?

-Seven days...

-Mais heim? Quer falar com quem?

A voz do outro lado da linha hesitou.

-Quem fala?

-Ah... aqui é o... Chuck Norris - respondeu Harry abobalhado.

-Chuck Norris?

-Sim…

-Ah… foi engano.

Harry voltou para a sala e sentou-se de volta no sofá.

-Quem era, Harry?

-Engano.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry estava lavando a louça do almoço enquanto Draco arrumava a sala. Um barulho estranho veio da sala, quando Harry ia se virara para ver o que tinha acontecido, alguém colocou um pano em sua boca e tudo ficou escuro. 

Horas depois Harry acorda com uma terrível dor de cabeça, ele se lembra vagamente do que aconteceu.

-Draco – ele levanta-se correndo e tropeçando, ele procura em todos os lugares possíveis que Draco poderia estar, mas não o achou em lugar nenhum. Ele olha para cima.

-Deus, cadê o Draco?

-'E eu vo lá sabe, meu bem, o namorado e teu'

-Mas, mas... – ele faz uma cara de choro e desespero, super fofa para Deus.

-'Ohhh... desculpe, mas eu não sei para onde levaram Draco... me distraíram, ligaram aqui em casa falando "seven days" e...'

-Ligaram pra você também?

-'Vamos falar do Draco, ok? Você já procurou um bilhete ou alguma coisa assim?'

-Ah... não...

-'Vou mandar alguém para ajuda-lo a procurar' – ouve um estalar de dedos, muito alto e meio segundo depois a campainha tocou, Harry correu ate lá e abriu a porta, e lá estava ninguém mais do que... _o carteiro_.

-Colin? Colin Creevey? VOCÊ virou carteiro?

-Harry? Harry Potter? Onde você se enfiou durante todos esses anos? Eu descobri que você tinha sido transferido, mas não me disseram para onde e...

-Colin, o QUE exatamente você esta fazendo AQUI?

-Eu estava entregando cartas como todo dia, quando uma voz do alem disse que devia vir para cá, daí _'PUF'_ aqui estou!

-Ouh... tem alguma coisa para mim?

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada – ele abriu sua mala de carteiro – Então Harry, o que aconteceu para você ser transferido? Foi um caos, um dia você estava ganhando o campeonato estadual, e no outro você simplesmente some, e ninguém sabe onde você esta... achei, tó, Harry você podia pegar meu e-mail para mantermos contato e... 'PAF' – Harry fechou a porta na cara de Colin. Ele abriu a carta desesperadamente, pegou a folha de papel e abriu, a mensagem estava escrita com recortes de revista com muitos erros de português.

_Carru Réri,_

_Robemus o Dréku._

_Ce kiser velu vivu nova menti cyga az pixtaz_

_Emtrrarremuz em comtato nova mente._

_U Istranhu._

Harry olha para cima.

-E agora Deus?

-'Eu tenho uma idéia'

* * *

Ron estava calvagando pelos campos floridos florais, alegremente, como não fazia muito a muito, muito tempo. Luna estava trabalhando com o pai que havia montado um planetário e ela usava seus poderes para fazer os planetas voarem. 

Ele parou seu cavalo e olhou no seu relógio, Luna voltaria logo, e ele ainda tinha que dar banho nas crianças. Chegou em casa quase junto de Luna.

-Oi amor – disse Luna, alegremente acenando para ele. Luna havia parado de se vestir malucamente maluca, por causa do seu trabalho, mas ainda tinha suas idéias lunáticas.

-Oi querida... – disse dando um beijo no rosto da garota.

-Estava cavalgando?

-Sim... Talismã não corria há muito tempo, resolvi coloca-lo para correr um pouco.

Luna simplesmente sorriu.

-Eu vou tomar um banho, depois damos banho nos gêmeos... – Ron segurou a rédea do cavalo e levou-o ate o estábulo depois subiu para um banho.

Ron e Luna davam banho nos gêmeos, ele se arrependeu profundamente de tomar um banho, já que estava tomando outro. Seus filhos, Ben e Seb, chutavam água para todos os lados molhando tudo a sua volta, por serem muito novos ninguém sabia se tinham algum poder especial.

Lá em baixo o telefone tocou, e logo a voz estridente da Sra. Weasley foi ouvida.

-RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ

-Só um momento, Luna – disse Ron, e desceu as escadas.

-'Para tudo, Ron você ainda mora com a mãe?'

-E que... e... veja bem...

-Não, eu só vim aqui para tomar conta dos gêmeos, sabe como e estou acostumada – respondeu Sra Weasley, simpaticamente.

-'Ouh...'

Ron atendeu o telefone

-Alô?

-Ron?

-Sou eu, quem é?

-O Harry, Ron preciso da sua ajuda. Draco foi raptado.

-Como?

Harry lhe contou a historia, incrementando falando que havia lutado ate a exaustão e acabou desmaiando por causa de um gás.

-Quem você acha que foi?

- Acho que foram os antigos capangas de Voldemort... querendo se vingar... acho que esta na hora de juntar os X-Potter... novamente!

-Concordo... aonde vamos nos encontrar?

-Liguei para Dumbledore e ele disse para irmos para Hoggy, ele tem quartos preparados para nos...

-Ok, eu vou avisar a Luna e amanha mesmo já estaremos lá

-Ok Ron, e obrigada!

-De nada!

Ron desligou o telefone e correu para o banheiro onde Luna lutava para manter as crianças dentro da banheira.

* * *

Neville estava acompanhando um jovem muito, muito, muito, muito gordo que corria... ou tentava correr na esteira. 

-Bom, Sr Dudley... vamos pesa-lo para ver o quanto o senhor emagreceu – disse Neville enérgico, indo em direção a balança com a prancheta, Dudley saiu da esteira mas acabou caindo no chão de tão cansado...(_N/A: Dudley é um milagre da ciência física, mesmo com toda aquela "banha" ele consegue andar_)

Neville nem sequer precisou olhar para trás quando sentiu o chão vibrar, da primeira vez levou um susto tão grande que quase morreu de tanto beber café, e parecia não gostar tanto de café agora... eu acho.

Ele simplesmente girou os olhos e foi ate Dudley "_morto_" no chão.

-Tsc tsc... – ele prendeu a prancheta em baixo do braço e levantou Dudley do chão, como se aquele monte de banha pesasse o peso equivalente a uma folha de papel, levou-o ate a esteira., a pobre esteira não agüentou o peso do gordo e quebrou.

-Droga, é a quinta essa semana... – ele resolveu colocar o gordo em uma balança que agüentasse mais peso.

-Neville? – uma voz feminina o chamou da porta da lanchonete. Era Hermione. Ela estava mais linda do que antigamente, ela começou a usar o novo Seda. Lissage e seus cabelos diminuíram o volume mas continuavam crespos como sempre, ela cortou de um jeito que assentava seu rosto feminino. Neville esqueceu do que estava fazendo e largou Dudley no chão, fazendo-o tremer novamente.

-Sim, amor?

-Harry acabou de me ligar... e bem... Draco foi raptado...

-Como?

-Ah é uma longa historia... outra hora eu te conto... mas ele esta chamando todos os integrantes do X-Potter para ajuda-lo...

_Be Continued..._

* * *

**Avisos:** O segundo capitulo esta sendo escrito, por favor, não me matem se me verem na rua, eu ainda estou indecisa em relação a continuação! 

1 Squirtle – Tartaruga do Pokemón!


End file.
